Problem: $\cos(-345^{\circ}) = \text{?}$
Answer: To find the cosine using the unit circle, first find the angle. Drag the orange point around the circle until $-345^{\circ}$ is selected. The correct angle is selected. Remember, the cosine of an angle is represented by the $x$ coordinate of a point on the unit circle. The $x$ coordinate of the point is $0.966$, so $\cos(-345^{\circ}) = 0.966$.